1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a small-sized card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connectional small-sized card connector, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M285819, is designed for mini SD cards, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, being structurally characterized by that its base plate 20 has a stopper 131 formed at a front end thereof for contacting against and stopping an inserted card 200 from upward movement biased by terminals 30 and further for positioning the card 200. In fact, in addition to the stopper 131, a hook formed at a rear side of the base plate 20 is still needed to hook a slot 202 of the card 200 to keep the card stably positioned.
However, there are two drawbacks for the above-mentioned conventional card connector.                1. While inserting the card, the user's finger holds a front end of the card and then inserts a read end of the card into the card connector, such that the finger tends to touch contact pins of the card connector, which are subject to oxidization due to salinity and water on the finger.        2. While ejecting the card, the user has to push the card backward with the finger and then raise the card to take it out. However, while pushed backward, the card tends to be pushed to and stopped at a front edge of the base plate to further incur unsmooth ejecting action. The user has to push the card backward very carefully. In addition, while pushing the card backward, the user's finger tends to touch the base plate and the terminals, which are also subject to oxidization due to the salinity and the water on the finger.        